Known is a method for cleaning hydrocarbons out of a gas-vapor medium formed while storing oil or an oil product or filling a container therewith, the method comprising: supplying a liquid medium by a pump into a gas-liquid jet apparatus; pumping out a gas-vapor medium by said apparatus from an oil or oil product storage tank and compressing said medium in the gas-liquid jet apparatus due to energy of the liquid medium; supplying the gas-vapor medium/liquid medium mixture formed in the gas-liquid jet apparatus to a separator; separating said mixture into a gaseous phase and a liquid medium in the separator and venting the gaseous phase from the separator, said gaseous phase being directed from the separator to an absorption column where a hydrocarbon liquid is supplied to; carrying out the process of absorbing hydrocarbons from the liquid phase by the hydrocarbon liquid followed by separate removing the gaseous phase cleaned from hydrocarbons and the hydrocarbon liquid having the liquid phase hydrocarbon solved therein from the absorption column (see RF U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,443, IPC B65D 90/30, Nov. 27, 2002).
Known from the same Patent is a pumping and ejecting plant for cleaning hydrocarbons out of a gas-vapor medium formed while storing oil or an oil products or filling a container therewith, the plant comprising a pump, a gas-liquid jet apparatus, a separator having a gaseous phase outlet, and an absorption column, wherein the gas-liquid jet apparatus is coupled at a liquid medium inlet to an outlet of the pump and is coupled at a gas outlet to a source of said medium which is an oil or oil product container or storage tank, and the gas-liquid jet apparatus is coupled at a mixture outlet to the separator, the absorption column is coupled to the gaseous phase from the separator, an upper portion of the absorption column is coupled to a pipeline for removing the gaseous phase cleaned from hydrocarbons and to a pipeline for feeding the hydrocarbon liquid.
However, the present method does not allow a high degree of cleaning the gas-vapor fluid from hydrocarbons, is sufficiently complicated and energy-consumable. This is connected with that the process of desorption is carried out in a rectification column fed by a great quantity of heat which requires the bulky heat-exchange equipment for heating the hydrocarbon fluid and condensing the resulted vapors.
The method closest to the invention in the technical essence and the accomplished technical result is a method for cleaning hydrocarbons out of a gas-vapor medium formed while storing oil or gasoline or filling a container with oil or gasoline, the method comprising: supplying a liquid medium by a pump into a gas-liquid jet apparatus; pumping a gas-vapor medium by said apparatus from an oil- or gasoline-filled container or an oil or gasoline storage tank and compressing said medium in the gas-liquid jet apparatus due to energy of the liquid medium; supplying the gas-vapor medium/liquid medium mixture formed in the gas-liquid jet apparatus to a separator; separating said mixture into a gaseous phase and a liquid medium in the separator; removing the liquid medium from the separator into the oil- or gasoline-filled container or the oil or gasoline storage tank; supplying oil or gasoline to an inlet of the pump or to the separator (see RF U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,140, IPC B01D 53/14, Sep. 27, 2005).
Known from the same Patent is a plant for cleaning hydrocarbons out of a gas-vapor medium formed while storing oil or gasoline or filling a container with oil or gasoline, the plant comprising a pump, a gas-liquid jet apparatus, a separator, a second pump, a second gas-liquid jet apparatus, and a desorber, wherein the gas-liquid jet apparatus is coupled at a liquid medium inlet to an outlet of the pump, is coupled at a gas inlet to a gas-vapor medium source which is an oil- or gasoline-filled container or an oil or gasoline storage tank, the gas-liquid jet apparatus is coupled at a mixture outlet to the separator that has a gaseous phase outlet and a liquid medium outlet coupled to the oil or gasoline storage tank or the oil- or gasoline-filled container, an inlet of the pump or the separator is coupled to a pipeline for pumping oil or gasoline or to the oil or gasoline storage tank, a gas outlet of the desorber is coupled to a gas inlet to the gas-liquid jet apparatus.
The present method and plant for carrying out the same provide compression and condensation of hydrocarbon vapors of oil or gasoline and reduction of hydrocarbon vapors harmful for the surroundings and present in the gas-vapor medium ejected to the atmosphere. Use of oil or gasoline in a working fluid of the gas-liquid jet apparatus makes it possible to carry out the process of absorbing a portion of hydrocarbon with oil or gasoline from the compressible medium simultaneously with compressing the gas-vapor medium. However, there is the great energy consumption for the pump drive because the entire gas-vapor consumption is compressed to great pressures in a single gas-liquid jet apparatus. Further, the hydrocarbon fluid desorption process is carried out in two desorbers with use of the second pump and the second gas-liquid jet apparatus for this purpose which results in complication of the plant. The final cleaning of the gas-vapor medium is carried out in the absorber embodied as an absorption column which increases the material consumption of the plant.